Redeemed Romance
by Confusious
Summary: post RE5. Jill is back in the USA and is living with Chris. Will his feeling for her go into action? Will they finally get together?


"I still can't believe she's back."

"Well believe it and stop staring into space Redfield. You look like an idiot. As soon as this last test is done, Jill can go home."

"But where? She's still of deceased status and it'll take a while for her to get back on her feet."

Chris' commander sighed and Jill came out of the doctor's office, sweeping her blond hair into a ponytail.

"I don't think there's one place in my body that hasn't been poked and prodded at." She grouched.

"Well it's over for now Jill. Do you have a place to stay?" the commander asked.

"I'll just set myself up in a hotel until I find a place. I bet my apartment belongs to someone else now." She replied, yawning.

"No Jill, you don't have to do that. Why don't you stay with me? Claire doesn't live with me anymore, so I have room. Plus, you don't have any money to stay in a hotel." Chris said, shrugging.

"Are you sure Chris? I couldn't just intrude on you like that."

"You can, don't worry about it. You know I'm here for you."

-------------------------

Jill fell asleep in the car ride over to Chris' place. Chris gathered her in his arms and took her up to his apartment and laid her on his bed. He looked at the clock. It read 11am. On that note his stomach rumbled. Ever since he bulked up over the past few years, he had to eat often to keep his metabolism in check. Going to the fridge, he took a chunk of steak out of the freezer and put it in the microwave to defrost. While the ice was melting away he went back to the bedroom. Jill was sleeping rather peacefully, quite surprising after what she went through. He walked over and brushed some of her blond hair out of her face. He loved this woman for years. After she disappeared, presumed dead, he was in a depression for days. Evan Claire couldn't snap him out of it. But then he was given some time off and another mission, and he was back to normal. The "beep" from the kitchen told him the steak finished defrosting, and he left to make up his lunch.

--------------------------

Jill woke up, feeling the soft comforter underneath her sore body. Looking around, she saw that she wasn't in a familiar place, but rather in someone's bedroom. Looking to her left, she saw two picture frames on the nightstand. One was of Chris and Claire outside a rather large building, probably her old collage. The next one was of Chris and herself before she was kidnapped by Wesker. Their smiles were frozen in time, unaware of the events that would follow. Jill got out of bed and walked towards a light down the hallway. What she saw was humorous enough for her to giggle. Chris was passed out on the couch rather messily, the TV still on. He was snoring slightly.

"Chris?"

At the sound of Jill's voice Chris woke up instantly, but his start caused him to fall off the couch with a painful "thud". Jill winced. Chris got off the floor and stretched, cracking sounds emitted from his back.

"When did you wake up?" he asked, yawning slightly.

"Not too long ago, it's 5pm already." She said.

"You must have slept pretty well."

"Like a rock, except I wasn't snoring."

"Real funny." Chris said sarcastically.

"Where's the bathroom, I need a shower."

"Past the bedroom on the right."

--------------------------

Chris went shopping for some groceries and came back a little earlier than expected. He put everything in the appropriate places, put some meat sauce on the boil and went to check on Jill, taking some clothes that he got for her from the office on the way home. He saw the steam coming out of the bathroom. He was about to go back down the hall when Jill suddenly came out...in nothing but a towel. Chris gawked at her figure and Jill stood there, absolutely horrified that the man of her dreams was staring at her in the slight nude. Chris snapped out of his daze after a few seconds and ran into the bedroom, dropped the clothes in the bed and ran back out to the kitchen, feeling stupid and speechless. Turning the meat sauce off and putting the pasta on, Chris swore at himself for being an absolute idiot for gawking at Jill. About a few minutes later, Jill came in the kitchen.

"Chris I..."

"Jill, I'm sorry for staring at you. It was just...an unexpected encounter. You don't have to say anything." He said, draining the pasta. Jill walked up behind him and gave him a hug, her small arms going around his muscular body.

"It's okay. Like you said, it was an accident. I have something on my mind -" Chris couldn't take it anymore and pulled Jill's arms away from his torso, turned around and kissed her, his muscular arms holding her small frame to his large body. Jill responded, her arms going around his neck, moaning in approval. When they parted the words spilled out of Chris' mouth.

"I love you." He said breathlessly. "I have for a long time. When I saw you again in Kijuju the empty space in me was full again. Please tell me you feel the same way." Jill took a deep breath, inhaling his scent.

"I love you to Chris. No one else has made me feel the way I feel about you. About you seeing me coming out of the bathroom -"

"Was it really that bad?" Chris groaned.

"No, I was going to say let's just shower together next time to avoid any embarrassment." Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling as turned on as I am right now?" he asked, a slight huskiness in his voice.

"Oh yes."

"Well, let's express these feeling somewhere private, shall we?"

"You lead Redfield." Jill said, her eyes glazing over. Chris kissed her, sliding his tongue in her mouth. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him. The dinner went cold that night.


End file.
